ShiShi
Backtrack Links: Player Characters PC (Active) Description ShiShi appears as an eighteen-year-old, above average height (about 5'7") girl with piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair that is never tied back. After the death of Belum Drakkthar, she changed up her wardrobe a bit. At any given moment, she wears a suit of slim scale mail made of vibrant red dragon scales. Over it, she's retained the pauldrons and upper chest plate of her plate mail, as well as her normal crimson robes. On her left hand is a red dragon scale gauntlet, and on the right is what appears to be a metal plate bracer with a gleaming blue stone in the middle and a chain that loops around the hand, taken from Belum Drakkthar. Besides the chained bracer, she keeps two mementos from Drakkthar in the form of his wolf-shaped helmet danging from her belt and his long, white, wolf-pelt cape which she wears around herself almost like a shawl due to it being much too large for her. ShiShi's most striking feature used to be the damage to her face left by some past incident. More specifically, she used to have deep, terrible scars running in long lines down her face, several pieces of jet black shrapnel embedded in her head, one being big enough to appear like a small horn, and a complete lack of a right eye, which is covered by a black eyepatch. Personality At any given moment, ShiShi comes across either as a jaded, wrathful veteran, or a rather innocent young woman. Sometimes both at once. Though over time, she's become significantly better at both socializing and not flying off the rocker at the slightest inconvenience. Besides the conflicting personality traits, she is predominantly very quick to anger and holds a strong 'eye for an eye' philosophy. (Get it? Because she's missing an eye) Known History Now that Belum Drakkthar has been terminated, and she's described it to a few people publically, it's safe for me to post ShiShi's full backstory. Eighteen years before the events of our story, ShiShi Orbspear was born in the coastal town of Cuanfinn to her mother, Merom Orbspear, and her father, Vernon Orbspear. Cuanfinn was a decently sized town, somewhere between the classification of large village and small city, with a population of a few thousand. It had its roots as a frontier town that found great success in ocean trade, placing it on the edge of a powerful, influential kingdom, so far on the edge that it made dignitaries and support from the kingdom's capital extremely rare. Due to its success, though, Cuanfinn was quite effective at sustaining itself, but only for as long as it was left undisturbed. That's where Belum Drakkthar came in. If you mentioned the name Belum Drakkthar to just about anyone in the eastern human kingdoms, the anxiety it created would be immediately obvious to even the lowest of insight modifiers. Back then, he was a bandit warlord of fearsome power, having come into control of an army several thousand strong through a long life of killing and raiding. He would parade his army from kingdom to kingdom, killing everyone and taking what he pleased from small, vulnerable towns before riding off to do it all again. Drakkthar's most famous technique was to send messengers to his targeted town, demanding tribute from them. Unless, of course, they wanted him to march his army in and burn everything to the ground. From here, he would steadily ramp up the severity of the tributes to the point that his target was bled dry of everything and incapable of meeting his demands, then make good on his promise to kill them all. That's exactly, word for word, what happened to Cuanfinn. ShiShi lived most of her life as a handmaiden of Sarenrae in the temple her great, great, great grandfather had built when Cuanfinn was first founded. Her upbringing, while sheltered, was one she was content with. She was a kindhearted soul that saw the best in everyone, and while she'd heard stories of war and famine, she never truly knew hardship, such that when Cuanfinn was forced to pay Belum Drakkthar's ludicrous tributes, ShiShi was oblivious to the changes for the longest time. Eventually, as Cuanfinn became incapable of paying its guards and those who maintained it, the slow death of the town got to the point that anyone, even the most naive, foolish girls, could see. With Cuanfinn practically under siege, crime became more and more rampant as nihilism took over, leading ShiShi's parents to shelter her and her siblings in the temple, as far away from the horrors as possible. While ShiShi wasn't really sure what was going on, what she did know was that it was because of the famous Belum Drakkthar, and that, as promised by her parents, 'everything would be alright'. Everything was not alright. ShiShi's memory of the night Belum Drakkthar said, 'screw it', and led his forces to invade Cuanfinn begins with her hearing noises outside, rushing to the entrance to see roughened bandits running through the streets, then retreating back in the temple to warn her family, and ends with a fireball hitting the side of the building, detonating an entire wall next to her and sending shrapnel from a small statue of Sarenrae full force into her face. ShiShi came to consciousness several hours later buried under rubble and in unimaginable pain. She forced herself out over the course of another hour, and came to several conclusions. Firstly, her own body was near unrecognizable. The fireball had covered the entire right half of her in third degree burns, the shrapnel from the statue had torn her face apart, with pieces in her jaw, forehead, and one in the socket where her right eye used to be, and the hours spent unconsciously inhaling smoke had destroyed her vocal cords, creating that signature ShiShi growl. Secondly, her home was destroyed. Belum's army had left literally nothing. Every building that was capable of being burnt had been reduced to ashes, and those that were more fireproof were either exploded or picked completely clean. Thirdly, and most importantly, her family was dead. She found most of their corpses charred to cinders by the fire or crushed by the rubble, save her eleven year old brother who had tried to run and had been cut down mere yards from the temple. There, kneeling next to the maimed body of Muncee Orbspear, soaked in a combination of tears and blood, it dawned on her that she, quite literally, had nothing to live for. Except revenge. It also dawned on her how unfair it was that the people who had done this got to live while her family got to die. And if the scales were to be balanced and the monsters who killed everyone she loved were to die for their crimes, the lady of mercy, Sarenrae, would be worthless to her. And that's when she first heard Urath. A voice spoke to her, proclaiming itself to be Urath, the remnant of an old god of revenge. In exchange for her worship, it offered power and guidance towards the end of her vengeance. Feeling nothing but a burning desire to see those responsible dead, she accepted without hesitation. The next year of ShiShi's life was mostly defined by her unrelenting desire to grow more powerful in pursuit of Belum Drakkthar's death. She traveled from place to place with companions that felt obliged to keep the pathetically weak girl from getting herself killed. In the end, though, her all-consuming obsession with revenge drove most of them away or got them killed. Repeated applications of healing magic proved effective in getting rid of the burns covering most of her body, though nothing could be done about the missing eye or her horrifying voice. And most of all, nothing could bring back the family she had lost. Eventually, she felt called by Urath to go to Snake's Bend and did so without question, knowing that if it was Urath's will for her to go, her revenge would follow in time. While she wanted it more than anything, ShiShi knew that given time, she would be able to find the perfect moment to kill Drakkthar with her own two hands, and so, she waited. From there? Well, you know that story, don't you? Known Affiliations ShiShi joined the militia under Percival to try and find some meaning after being abandoned by Urath. Since he quit being Commander, she has, in time, become second in command under Hilde (Hill-dee, according to Seth). ShiShi never stopped calling Percival Commander and has no intent of doing so any time soon. Trivia * ShiShi's genius character idea came from the revolutionary thought of 'What if Venom Snake was actually a little girl?' * ShiShi speaks like a sixty-year-old smoker because I didn't want to talk like a little girl. * You see, you can’t let Percival trick you. ShiShi actually won the coolest character position long before he ever could have dreamed of doing so. * Besides being the coolest, we polled the audience, and ShiShi is, statistically speaking, the Best Girl * Screw Sarenrae * Really. Screw her. * Has bested Bree's house in a duel * Has never bested Percival in a duel. Warding maneuver is busted. * Has officially surpassed Percival. Nothing can stop her. * The conveniently placed Ring of Regeneration has returned ShiShi to her normal self. This fact fills me with unbridled rage. Category:People